The invention relates to a process for slipping tubes onto pegs of a transport belt associated with a spinning machine or twisting machine, by means of a slipping-on apparatus and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
It is generally known to feed tubes to a spinning machine or to a twisting machine by means of a transport belt extending over the length of the machine with the tubes being slipped onto pegs of the transport belt by means of a slipping-on apparatus at one end of the machine. Chutes, tube-cages and conical pocket-wheels are customarily used as slipping-on apparatuses British Pat. No. 1,155,320 German Patent Specification No. 2,163,169 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,476 . In this slipping-on operation, it can occur that, on account of damage to the base of the tube, or for other reasons, the tubes are not correctly slipped onto the pegs and, in consequence of this, are not grasped by the gripper of the cop-changing apparatus during the subsequent operation of transferring the tubes onto the spindles of the spinning or twisting machine. For this reason, apparatuses have already been proposed which identify tubes seated incorrectly on the pegs of the transport belt and trigger a warning signal after the operation of slipping-on the tubes has been completed and after they have been transported onwards (U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,778 and German Patent Specification No. 2,433,848). However, these known apparatuses do not provide anything more than a conventional and usual display device for calling up an operator.